


Aknâs'abban

by lferion



Series: The Making of Dwarves [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Gen, Khazâd November, Other People's Pictures, Stars, Triple Drabble, perceptions, stone-sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fíli sees things not everyone does





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'sensitivity [to] stones' or 'Stone-sense'. 'Basnmagnitsêk' is in my mind basically [Cornish Hurling](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornish_hurling). I think Dwarves would be all over that game. Khuzdul courtesy of The Dwarrow Scholar. Part of 'The Making of Dwarves'. Also headcanon for Iron and Light.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153628441185/khazad-november-f%C3%ADli) on Tumblr for Day 23 of Khazâd November.

* * *

Fíli was the golden child, bright of hair, cheerful of spirit, warm of heart. Brought forth into the world in high summer, he saw the sky scant hours old. As a pebble, he delighted in the sun on the daisies riddle, playing at being sun and flowers both. Outside, under sky and sun and stars, was as natural and easy for him as under a roof of wood or stone. 

As he grew older, he could sense the difference between inside and out, over and under stone. There was an endless up to the sky, layered near with air and water and dust of stone and trees and tiny living things, far with sparks and strands, force and light and dizzy, empty distance. Under stone, even as thin a layer as roof-slates, clay tile, wooden shingles (for wood and thatch were of the earth, could become stone under certain circumstances), the diffuse un-weight of the sky was countered by the solidity of stone, the sturdy press of the Maker’s Work like His hand laid lightly on one’s shoulders. 

Once aware, really paying attention, Fíli could discern density and weight, structure and all manner of things having to do with stone and metal and the workings of earth, fascinating and a little frightening even. The Song within worked stone was subtly different than unworked, though the chord that meant ‘granite’ was the same. 

Stone-sense, Thorin called it, and said it was a gift. All Dwarves had some measure of it, a legacy of their Maker, and was one reason they were most productive and comfortable under stone. Fíli, seeing Thorin never entirely at ease going out under sky, even for fun things like snowball fights and trouncing the Firebeards at _basnmagnitsêk_ , was not so sure about it being entirely a gift.


End file.
